Old Habits
by jhuniemarieilarde
Summary: Set in Hyperion Heights. Regina is growing desperate to save Henry before the curse gets broken. Rumple is worried about his student slipping back into her old habits when Facilier came back in her life. With her son's life on the line, how far is she willing to go to save him? (Regina didn't went to his apartment but he showed up to her bar instead.)
1. Chapter 1

Regina is already awake and yet the curse is still unbroken. She cannot allow it to be broken or her son will die. She has searched all the books she was able to recover and she found none to counter the poison in his heart. In her frustrations, she threw the glass of whisky she's holding on to the wall.

"I always like your temper. It's adorable", Facilier said.

She didn't hear him came in the bar though she's not surprised. Henry mentioned the lights went odd when he entered the place yesterday.

"So now you know me? You're not going to pretend you're cursed?" she asked.

Facilier smiled as he walks towards the bar.

"You always did know me. I was just making sure if you're awake or not. Tell me, what that wall did to you for you to throw that glass onto it", he answered.

"This curse, I can't allow it to break because it will kill my son. Gothel poisoned his heart. The only reason he's alive right now is because there's no magic in this land", Regina said.

He sat on the chair and stared at her as she loses her patience.

"Who says there's no magic in this land?" Facilier asked.

Regina looked at him with questioning look.

"How were you able to get yours? Even Rumple doesn't have magic here", she asked.

"Meet me tonight at my apartment and I'll show you. You'll help your son better if you can have your magic back. You know that", he answered.

She weighs it for a moment. He has a point. If things get worse and it comes down to a fight, she'll need her magic to defend her family.

"Fine but no games. I don't have time for that", she agreed.

It made the man happy. He got up and went to her behind the bar. Her mind is telling her to step back and keep her distance but her body won't move. Her heart is beating faster. It's been so long and yet the man still has a grip on her she couldn't shake. He's making her knees weak. She looked at his face and then to his eyes. They're melting her. For a moment, she forgot all of her problems. All she can think about is him. Then, he gently touches her face and it tingles. He is breaking her walls.

"You know I don't play games with you, my queen", he said.

It's done. Her walls had been shattered to pieces and all she wanted right now is to touch him and be with him.

"Get away from her", Rumple suddenly said.

They both turned to him in the middle of the bar. He is furious at the sight he's seeing. Facilier smiled at the Dark One but didn't let go of Regina's face. Regina, however, is conflicted. She still doesn't want to stay away from Facilier but she knows Rumple doesn't want her to be with him either.

"I said get away from her", Rumple repeated.

He may not have magic in Hyperion Heights but he is an excellent user of his firearms. Facilier nodded and turned to Regina. He stepped closer and put a kiss on her forehead which caught her off-guard.

"I'll see you later", he said before he walks away from her and Rumple and then left the bar.

Regina remains behind the bar still in shock. Her body still has a hangover from being near Facilier and it is very evident in her eyes.

"Please tell me you're not falling for that man again", Rumple said to her.

She grabbed a bottle of tequila behind her and poured it into two shot glasses. She quickly drank one.

"He paid me a visit and we talked. That's all", she lied.

Of course it's a lie. She wanted to follow him wherever he wants. That's how deep she has fallen for the guy and Rumple knows it too.

"I think you need to refresh your memory, dearie. You almost die the last time you were with him. I used up a hell lot of magic just to bring you back and I almost failed. We have lots of problems right now and we don't need another one, Regina", he said.

"I know we have lot of problems right now. It's my son who is going to die if this curse gets broken. It will be a lot easier if our problem is how to break it but it's not because Henry and Ella are doing the work for that. If this curse gets broken before I am able to find a way to keep him alive, it's over. Oh, and yes, I remember about that. You brought me back so I can cast your curse so if Henry dies, there's no need for you to bring me back. I'd rather be dead too", Regina replied and left him.

* * *

Regina went inside her room upstairs the bar. She needs some peace and quiet. She knows Rumple is only concern. She's a bit harsh on him but she doesn't like it when he's right. Facilier is never been good for her. He always brings the worst in her. She also knows that without magic, there's nothing she can do to help her son. She lies down and closes her eyes then she falls asleep.

* * *

_You did all of these?_

_We can talk about this back in the castle if you can stop using magic._

_Stop using it? You taught me how to use it, remember? Aren't you proud? I got better at it more than you can imagine._

_It was all your doing…you put this all in her head!_

_I didn't do anything Dark One. I just let her know the truth._

_That wasn't the entire truth, Regina._

_What? The fact that you and my mother just struck out a deal so you can have someone to cast your precious curse? I don't think I need much details to that._

_Regina, stop…_

_No, can't do, dearie._

_Then, a loud explosion bombed the place_

* * *

Regina got up panting. She realized she's still in her bedroom. It's all a dream.

"It's all a dream", she said to herself.

Although she knows…it's not a dream. It's a memory.


	2. Chapter 2

It is a bad idea and yet Regina is now standing in front of Facilier's door. Rumple's voice echoing in her ears. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It didn't take long for Facilier to answer it. He opened the door and saw Regina standing outside.

"I was starting to think you're not coming especially after the Dark One", he greeted with a smile.

"I am here so I can help my son", she said firmly.

She needs to keep it straight business as much as she can or at least accomplish what she came there for before she gives in to her impulses.

"Come on in then", he said.

Regina came in the apartment as he closes the door.

Her eyes marveled around. He really do have some style unlike her cursed persona who dwelled on anything rock, denim, and emo type of fashion. She even got a tattoo that she had to be erased when she woke up.

"Would you like a drink?" Facilier offered.

"I would like to know how you got your magic back", she said keeping it steady.

Facilier smiled and then chuckled a bit.

"This way", he said.

The two entered one of the rooms in the apartment. Regina's eyes widened in shock when she saw all of his voodoo ingredients and dolls inside the room.

"How did you manage to keep all of these?" she asked.

"I was never under the curse", he answered shortly.

Regina turned to him.

"What? You've been awake all along and you didn't even bother waking me?" she exclaimed which amuses the voodoo doctor.

"Belfrey kicked me out of the town, remember? At that time, only I, Victoria, her daughter were awake and they didn't know I was so I had to take advantage of that. Forgive me if I was late to come and help you", he apologized.

Regina sighed. She knows how Victoria separated everyone. She may not know her relationship with Facilier but he's a threat to her so she made sure he's away from the town.

"How did you manage to keep your memory?" she asked calmly this time.

Facilier took something out of a box and showed it to her.

"…through this", he said showing her her necklace that he gave to her a long time ago.

"I was wondering where that might went", she muttered.

"After the Dark One used his magic to separate us once again, you dropped this on the castle's garden. I took it and when I learned Drizella and Gothel forced your hand to cast the curse, I put a little enchantment on this so I will retain my memories", he explained.

She finally understood. It's the same thing Rumple did when she casted the first curse. He attached his memories to Emma's name so when she came to Storybrooke, his memories were restored when he heard her name.

"What about your magic? How did you get it back?" she asked.

"It's a bit trickier. I spent years trying to find a loophole in the curse and then after I discovered that Gothel was able to use magic here, I finally cracked it. Dark magic", he answered.

Regina frowned.

"I don't understand", she muttered.

"Only dark magic can be used in this curse", he clarified.

"I don't think that is it. I use dark magic. My sister uses dark magic. Rumple is the Dark One. Drizella is a dark magic user", Regina disagreed.

Facilier smiled.

"It's not the kind of dark magic I was talking about", he said and Regina looked at him. "You held back your dark magic once you discovered your light magic. Your sister barely uses it before the curse. Drizella, well, we can both agree that she's a weak practitioner and the Dark One is on his path to his beloved so dark magic is out of the question for him", he added.

Regina read between his lines.

"You're saying that the only way to access magic here is to fully embrace the darkness", she concluded.

"That is exactly right. How do you think Gothel was able to keep hers?" he confirmed.

Regina weighs in the option. She can have the magic she needs to help Henry. On the other hand, she will risk losing her light magic and she doesn't have a lot of it thanks to her other half whom she shared it with so she can feel some love.

"You don't want to do it?" he asked while reading her expression.

"It's not that I don't want to. I will do anything for my son", she said.

"…and?" he asked for continuance.

"I have worked so hard to be good and now I'll just run back to the darkness", she answered.

Facilier went to her and put his hands over her shoulders.

"Regina, I am not forcing you to do this. You asked me how I got my magic back and I told you how. It is your decision whether you want it or not. Do as you wish. You always have", he said.

She looked into his eyes and saw that he's telling the truth. He's not swaying her to do anything unlike what Rumple thinks of him. It's her choice. He only told her how. Now, she must make a decision. Do nothing and risk Henry's life or save Henry and go back to the same place she has been before, to the darkness?

"I will do it", she decided.


End file.
